


Cold Silence

by queerayyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, tw for negativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerayyy/pseuds/queerayyy
Summary: After Simon gets left behind on the TV tower he struggles not to think negatively.





	Cold Silence

Quickly crawling away Simon went to look for a hiding spot. At the same time he just wanted as much distance between him and North, not appreciating her willingness to kill him.

It was ironic, when she came to Jericho she had been desperate for shelter and safety, yet she somehow became so violent and willing to murder her own, even when he was one of the few who had been in Jericho, ready to help her.

Standing up he heard the sirens already, police would probably be here within five minutes he estimated, but currently he was most worried about the SWAT team that had been the cause of his injury. Would they follow them up the roof?

His question was answered sooner than he wanted, hearing the door burst open. Quickly he opened the door he had reached, and entered the tiny cold space in the air cooling system.

For now he should be safe, as long as the police didn’t go to the roof there would be a chance he could make it.

As the voices grew louder he panicked, what if they found him. If they have access to his memories they will find Jericho. North was right he should kill himself. But maybe he could survive somehow, there had to be a way.

There was no way this tiny, cold space was going to be the last thing he’d see. It dawned on him that this was a very cold area, and if he couldn’t get out within five hours his biocomponents would freeze up, he would still be dead.

He could feel his thirium pump circulating his blood, through his head, his arms and hands, and his legs where it was slowly seeping out of the bullet hole. Another way he could die, plain blood loss, although his calculations did reassure him that freezing to death was going to happen sooner than that, and the fact that it was cold helped the blood move slower too, so the bad things had a silver lining. He laughed quietly, the chance that they’d find him was still the bigger threat, and what did it matter any way. He was going to die.

Wondering whether he could get off the roof without having to go through the building was suddenly the top thing on his mind. He wouldn’t be able to jump off, they would definitely take the parachute for evidence, and his legs wouldn’t like it either way. There was also the option of using the inside of his uniform to cover up the blood stains and bullet hole, which was probably the best chance he had.

A sudden increase in the volume of the voices he had been hearing startled him, gripping the gun tighter.

“The blue blood trail leads here.” Panic washed over him as he picked up those words. This was it, there was no way out.

Simon braced himself, waiting for the moment he could hear someone touch the metal door. The crunch from footprints in the snow came closer and closer, they had to be no further than five feet away now.

“Lieutenant come, quickly! One of the station androids tried to escape!”

“Goddamn those droids, Connor come with me!”

“Yes sir.”

Slowly the noise became less loud, it was calm again. Just him and the cold air. But for now, the silence felt safe…


End file.
